


Electric Blood

by Piichu (orphan_account)



Series: Electric Blood and Neon Fire Nuzlocke [1]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Choking, Drug Use, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other, Scars, Serious Injuries, Violence, death mention, ill tag as i go along but given this is hl miami content there's probably gonna be. a lot., violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piichu
Summary: || PAUSE>>REWINDThe 80s. Unova. A thriving, commercial paradise.Behind this surface are various organized crime groups vying for power. An eternal power struggle leaving casualties in it’s wake. Law enforcement is swamped… when they’re not being bribed. These are small fry when it comes to the mafia that has a strangle-hold on most of the region; some routes, towns, and even parts of cities. It stays it power partially thanks to those who benefit from the organization.Some would say this is unpatriotic.>>FORWARDA latex mask received in the mail. Strange messages telling of deliveries, things ordered, jobs– all hits. Implied consequences if not followed through.Masked killers leaving trails of violence– seemingly for the corrupt, but especially members of the mafia. Their numbers are thinning, and their control waning in some areas. A molotov cocktail that threatens to change everything.A plot entangling everyone involved. Unweaving it might strangle you with the ends.Are there any answers to this? do you even care? or, maybe:You really like hurting other people, don’t you?**CURRENTLY ON HIATUS**





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move the nuzlocke series here to make posting and tagging things easier.
> 
> This will be a mix of the main storylines of both games and diverging from both to form their own thing– it really depends on how the run goes. Much of this will be written on the fly, and beyond the backstory and premise, it’s only loosely planned.
> 
> Black, the Electric Blood run will be the more ‘normal’ run, and will follow a group that have to do the hits. Black 2, the Neon Fire run, will follow the mafia and their response to this. Ultimately, when both runs are ‘finished’, the finale will have both, final teams that were used in the run go against each other– I’ll likely do this by building both in showdown and having a friend control the other. The losing team will stay dead.

> PLEASE BE DISCREET!

 

**1\. PRESS R TO RESTART**

Traditionally in a nuzlocke, pokemon who faint are considered to be ‘dead’ and therefore boxed or released. However… this nuzlocke will be using a ‘three chances’ system: pokemon can faint 3 times before they’re considered  _dead,_ and therefore must be boxed or released.  _If_ a total party wipe-out should occur, and everyone is dead, the last pokemon to have died may be revived. If there are no box pokemon and this is the only one in the party, 3 more can be added to the party. 

**2\. AND WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?**

One pokemon per area. An area is differentiated between what they’re called– so, for example, caves of multiple floors would have each floor count as an area. No limit on pokeballs bought, as well as for other items (the masterball is prohibited, however). First pokemon seen must be the one caught and used, but may be passed if caught before– conversely, a type of pokemon that has been caught before may not be used again, and as such, skipped for another, different pokemon. This is excluding pokemon with differing evolutions, in which case the other evolution(s) may be used. Shiny pokemon can bypass the area and pokemon kind rules, but stay dead if they use up their 3 chances. Will try to rotate party members as much as possible, but what happens will depend on how the game goes. 

**3\. YOU’RE DEAD MEAT**

Battle style is set. No level grinding  _except_ for the scenario of a total party wipe and 3 new pokemon have to be caught… and in the case of boxed pokemon who need to be caught up, perhaps. Legendary pokemon cannot be caught or used, but have to be battled with only one pokemon. … In the case of Reshiram/Reshirom, who can be forced into the party… they would only be used if the rest of the party is dead– all party members stay dead for this battle should this happen, even if their 3 chances are not used up. 


	2. Let's Get This Party Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party: [Typhon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ndyzdAU29FbW77at0wpPiSszIgYR3KOHhYvisNn1AW4/edit?usp=sharing)

 

[ **April 22 d, 1988. ** _2:19 A.M._ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjMoRL46x8F8&t=MTA5MGQwNDgwZjBkYjU4OGE0MDlmNTE4M2Q3NzI2YzhmZjg4NmJiYSxndnZWUFVIbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169910655562%2Flets-get-this-party-started&m=1)

Nuvema Town

They couldn’t hope to have as big a fight club as the ones in Nacrene City; huge warehouses surrounded by neon lights and crowds forming betting pools. In comparison, all dopey Nuvema Town had was a shitty abandoned house with ‘fight club’ crudely spray painted on the door, a group consisting of drop-outs and low-lives that had nothing better to do. They couldn’t even get a babe that held a board declaring the rounds– it ended when the other guy pussied out or fell unconscious… It wasn’t concrete about if anyone ever died or not, but the police never investigated the place despite blaring warning signs brighter than the lights on their cars. Then again, Nuvema Town police were never reputed to give too much of a shit beyond their own gain.

But for a quick fix of adrenaline, it did Typhon just fine. His knuckles turned white as he twisted his chain link around his wrist. The floorboards of the arena 'creaked’ as he and his opponent circled each other. The other guy stared at Typhon and waiting for him to make a move. Typhon just smiled cockily back.

His opponent lurched forward, Typhon dodging and hitting him with the chainlink. Blood dribbled down the other guy’s face, dripping onto the old, dusty floorboard. A knife wavered in the wooden wall.

“What? A knife?” Typhon waved his chain link in a circle, “Isn’t that against the  _rules_?”

“Too pussy to handle a stab wound?” He pulled his knife out, now brandishing it fully. The crowd filled with hoots and hollers,  _'Just stab the fucker already!’_

As he charged forward, Typhon jumped forward, getting behind him and wrapping the chainlink around his throat. The other guy griped at his throat, air now struggling to get out. Just barely, he managed to say,  _“Uncle!_ ”

Typhon let go and he lurged forward, gaping for breath like a fish out of water. Drinks were had. Bets were split. The guy was still struggling to catch his breath.  

“Were you gonna do it?”

“Do what?”

“Strangle him to death?”

Typhon didn’t answer, grabbing his green and yellow neon jacket and putting it on. He slipped out as another skirmish got on, two bodies going fist-to-fist. That was enough for tonight.

He walked home in the dark, idly swinging around his chain link. He could handle himself if anyone attacked… he could only  _hope_ someone attacked him. Nothing ever happened in this shitty town. He was bored. He pulled the chain link. He was fucking  _bored_. He wanted to be like the heroes in his action movies. Guns. Blood. Babes.

God, that would be the life.

Getting the keys to his front door, his foot hit something… a package? He shook it, curious as to what was inside. He didn’t recall ordering anything… He made his way inside his house, something his parents passed onto him before they really hit the bucket. He’d settle down for another action movie tonight, maybe  _Die Hard_. In the light he tried looking for the address, but there was none written on the box. Might as well open it.

He tore through the tape, throwing out bundles of newspaper to reveal… a mask. A latex mask that looked like it was some kind of snake. He peered at it, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

And now he was wondering who the fuck was calling at 2 A.M.


	3. Getting the Show on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party: [Typhon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ndyzdAU29FbW77at0wpPiSszIgYR3KOHhYvisNn1AW4/edit?usp=sharing)

[**April 22rd, 1988**.  _2:52 A.M._](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DA-s9LdQPXF4&t=NDRhN2U2NWEwY2JlMjMzYmUzZjBiZWNjMGNjN2IxM2JjM2RlOGQ2NSx6dDQ2M1R5cw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170434880722%2Fgetting-the-show-on-the-road&m=1)

Nuvema Town

“Hello, hello?”

“Who is this?”

“This is the restaurant you ordered from.”

“… Is this a fucking joke.”

“We have your takeout ready. Could you pick it up in Striaton City?”

“Seriously, who the hell is this.”

“And you wouldn’t want all this food to go to waste, would you? … The food might not be the only thing ending up in a dumpster if you don’t.”

_Click._

“What the hell…” he mumbled, shaking his head, still holding the mask in his other hand. He tapped his fingers. Pretty sure that was an implied threat. But for takeout?

…

Wait. The ‘takeout’ was a code for something. Duh. He rolled his shoulders, putting the mask on the counter. He’d go to Striaton City for some 'takeout’, why the hell not. It’s not like he had anything else to do in this dead end town on the water.

[ **April 23rd.** _11:02 A.M._ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKTTRmxWApd0&t=MGE0YTllY2QxNmNhMjc1MjYwODk5NTRiOWI4M2NjNGI2ZTVmYmZiNCx6dDQ2M1R5cw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170434880722%2Fgetting-the-show-on-the-road&m=1)

Typhon got up and got dressed, latex mask in hand. There was something else in that box he didn’t check last night… an [xtransceiver](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fpokemon%2Fimages%2Fd%2Fdf%2FXtransceiver.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20110307090727&t=NjJjZWVmMGRkNzJiMGVkMDA5YmRkNTQzNzMxMmEwZDQ2MWI0YzVjMix6dDQ2M1R5cw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170434880722%2Fgetting-the-show-on-the-road&m=1). Since he never had anyone to keep in contact with or the money to get one, he never bothered with any before. The note with it in the box said  _'to keep in touch! :)’._

“Alright, let’s go.” he said to himself, pushing himself out the door. This place was pretty scenic, but… god, it was such a waste. Filled with a bunch of nobodies who weren’t going anywhere in life– himself included. He grew up here, at least he swore he did– he couldn’t remember anything about his childhood but he always thought it used to be better than this.

“Bye bye, shitty Nuvema,” he said, standing at the edge between town and Route 1. He put his hands to his lips and kissed the town behind him, “I doubt I’m gonna miss you.”

[Route 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZSzoKL-iO5M&t=ZDNkOWQxMTA3NmIyMGE3ZDhjZDEwMmVhM2QxNzBiZTIyZGI3NTRkMyx6dDQ2M1R5cw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170434880722%2Fgetting-the-show-on-the-road&m=1)

Honestly, Route 1 didn’t look that bad either. All the wildlife made it look picturesque, and sometimes after a good fight in the fightclub he’d come down here just to lay in the flowers. He always thought that if there was any way to go, bleeding out in the flowers might be pretty nice… he lightly knocked himself on the head. Come on, Typhon. Stop being morbid.

There were two people up ahead; one with light blonde hair and a light blue denim vest, the other dark haired, wearing a hoodie, and that mark on his face… fuck, this was the guy he roughed up last night.

“So you’re the one who taught him a lesson?” light denim asked, looking at him inquisitively.

“Hey, look–” he reached for his chain-link before the blonde put his hand up.

“There’s no need, we’re not here to fight. I just wanted to thank you. He was being foolish for engaging in that fight club… so I thank you for putting him in his place.”

Now the darked haired guy was bowing his head, glaring at him.

“If he wants, he can always go for round two.”

“I’m right fucking here, asshole.”

“Well if you’re here then–”

“No,” the blonde shook his head, “ _No_. Distinctly a waste of time. Come along. We can’t be throwing away any more.” he gestured for the dark haired one to follow him. He did, but not before shooting daggers at Typhon, who could only continue to notice the mark he’d put into his skin, and the bruises that laid on his neck.

As soon as they left there was a noise of something rustling in the bushes, split seconds before he was punched to the ground. Looks like  _he_ was popular today. He rolled around in the grass, wrestling with them until they stopped at the waterfront. He ended up on top, wrapping their fists with his chain link. Now stopped, he could see they were wearing some kind of dog mask.

“What the fuck is your problem, huh?” he spat out, pushing a knee against their chest, “If you wanted a fucking fight you should have just asked me, you fuckin’ ambushing  _coward_.”

“Are you with them?” the voice sounded female.

“What?”

“Are you with  _them_?”

“What the fuck do you… oh, you mean those guys I was talking to? Apparently you were watching but not fucking listening to a goddamn word we said– I beat that guy’s  _ass_  last night! Well… more like his face. It might leave a scar.” he smiled cockily, proud of this fact.

She didn’t say anything for a moment, “So… are you not with the mafia?”

“No?” in his confusion he loosened his grip, “Why the hell would you assume that?”

She sprung up, tackling him, “Because they are, dibshit!”

“Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that before you fucking ambushed me, bitch!”

“I don’t know, you should have…” she stared at him, “Fuck it, why did I… sorry…” she mumbled, getting up and turning to walk away from him.

Typhon wiped the blood from his face, following her, “Wait.”

She didn’t stop.

“I said  _wait_!” he grabbed her shoulder. She was about to swing for his other eye before she saw the mask he was holding.

“You…?”

“Yep,” he wryly smiled, “Me too. Lemme guess, you got a call for some 'take-out’?”

“… Yeah …” she admitted, taking off her mask to reveal a freckled face and head of messy brown hair, “and I was hoping to get out of it.”

“How? And uh… why?”

“Wait–  _why?”_  she squinted in disbelief at him, “You really don’t  _know_ why? Or you can’t even guess?”

“I was just bored in my town back there and wanted to see what the hell this was all about.” Typhon shrugged.

“You’re going to wish for that life again once you get involved with this,” she sat down, hand grabbing a clump of grass , “I’m actually kind of jealous of how blissfully ignorant you are.”

“So if you know what this is about,” Typhon said down across from her, “Mind telling me?”

“I guess news doesn’t reach you out here or something. You haven’t heard about the mafia murders, with the masks…?”

“Mafia murders… Masks…” Typhon rubbed a blade of grass between his fingers, trying to jog his memory, “… Nah. Nothing. I don’t really watch the news much… but, hell, murdering the mafia?” a smile spread across his face again, “Sounds like fun. It’s like the plot of some action movie–”

“And you think you’re the protagonist?” she rolled her eyes, “You must have watched too many action movies and they rotted your brain,” she got up, “Do you seriously think this is going to be some kind of  _game_? A fun plot where we kill the bad guys and then go home, huh?”

“Mafia’s bad, right?” he looked up at her, leaning back onto his hands, “I don’t think anyone’s going to miss those fuckers or anything–”

“ _I_ don’t want to murder anyone!” she snapped, “I don’t care if they’re the scum of the earth, I don’t…” she took a shaky breathe, “I-I think the mafia is calling other people to clear out territory.”

“Against themselves?”

“No, dipshit! Against other mafias! There’s different ones all around Unova! You just stayed within your own little bubble in that shit town of yours, didn’t you?” she grit her teeth, “And those fucking guys?  _They_  could have been my ticket out of this!”

“Like, how?” Typhon got up, “You answered the why but not the how. How the hell would two mafia people get you out?”

“I don’t know!” she yelled, “I don’t know!”

“Listen, babe–”

She grabbed his shirt, “Don’t call me fucking babe.”

He tried to pry her hand off of him, “I’m someone else in this who’s not about to go the cops, alright? We’re both going the same way, so how’s about we ride this out? Name’s Typhon.”

She stared at him, slowly letting go, “… Oliver.”

“Oliver doesn’t sound like a girl’s name.”

“Typhon sounds like a dipshit’s name.”

“Hey–”

She jabbed a finger in his chest, “I’m  _only_ with you for survival. That’s it. I don’t like you as much as you apparently think I do. And as soon as I see an exit, the  _soonest_  I know I can get the hell out of here? I’m  _ **gone**_.” she stormed away from him with her fists in balls.

Typhon shrugged, rubbing his eye. Fuck, he’d have to get some ice for this… but he meant what he said. He’d ride this out. He smirked, following her.

Already this was getting interesting. He had the babe. Now for the guts and the glory.

**_ [NEW MASK OBTAINED](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RCgfEVptVFtpShzo-dnMybVtQZe_ldxOzICHbIb0mkk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


	4. Can't Trust Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party: [Typhon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ndyzdAU29FbW77at0wpPiSszIgYR3KOHhYvisNn1AW4/edit?usp=sharing), [Oliver](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RCgfEVptVFtpShzo-dnMybVtQZe_ldxOzICHbIb0mkk/edit?usp=sharing)

[**April 23rd,**   _12:02 P.M._](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6OjU69rDQ4w&t=Y2QyMDM0NTk1ODlhYWI1ZmI0ZTkyOTdmN2FkZDNlMTc2MTNiOTVkYixOS1RXMm11Qw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8OUEZgwicU8N55gebLvZDw&p=https%3A%2F%2Felectricbloodneonfire.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171072128357%2Fcant-trust-nobody)

Route 1

“If you didn’t want your shit kicked in then you shouldn’t have fucked with us!” Typhon yelled, waving his chain link as the punk they beat up ran off. There were plenty of muggers along this serene route. It was the calmness of it all that made you put your guard down. Perfect for grabbing wallets.

“Keep screaming like that and you’ll just attract  _more_.” Oliver said, hitting his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t give me anymore bruises. I still need to get some ice for my eye.”

“After calling me  _babe,_  I don’t feel sorry for that.”

Typhon shrugged, “Wasn’t asking for an apology…” he stopped when Oliver grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the bushes, “What the hell–”

“Keep quiet dibshit,” she whispered, covering his mouth and continuing to try and drag him towards the foliage, “It’s the mafia guys again.”

Up ahead, two figures stood at the entrance to the town.

“What the fuck is your problem,  _Lech_?” the dark haired one said, hitting them.

“Misho, Misho, I keep telling you, you need to control yourself…”

Typhon’s extraciever rang, buzzing in his hands as he fumbled to turn it off.

“ _Please hurry up_!” the voice on the extraciever said,  _“Your food is getting cold… colder than a dead body.”_ the screen was static, masking the caller’s face.

“You shithead, now–”

Typhon fumbled with the device in his hands, “Shshsh! Fuckhead, they’ll hear us!” Typhon scowled, looking back to the two from his position. He could take both of them at once, but he might as well try play along for now.

Lech turned towards the source of the noise, peering at the bushes, before his attention was on Misho again, “Come now. Let’s go. We have things we need to do.” the man left, Misho following after him muttering something.

“… Do we still enter town?” Oliver questioned.

“Yeah, of course. If trouble comes we’ll take it. I thought you wanted to kill these dudes.” Typhon said, “Two on two, we could have taken then. Or at least I could have taken both of them.”

“At least as you think.” Oliver crossed her arms.

“Point is, why the hesitation?” Typhon turned on his heel, facing her with his hands in his pockets.

“… I didn’t have my mask on.” her eyes didn’t meet his, “If I’m going to do… any violence, I need my mask so that people won’t recognize me.”

“Whatever. Don’t be such a pussy next time.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Oliver responded as they made their way into town.

_12:28 P.M._

Accumula Town

Concrete sprawl was beneath their feet now, and apartments walled in the area. Typhon contemplated living here, but the rent was way too much for a small area. He’d heard that the crime here was no better.

“I’m going to get supplies.” Oliver said, “If we’re going to go on the road again, we should be prepared.”

“I can get ice for that black eye you gave me.” Typhon said, following her.

“I still don’t regret that, dibshit.”


	5. Blessings All Around Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party: [Typhon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ndyzdAU29FbW77at0wpPiSszIgYR3KOHhYvisNn1AW4/edit?usp=sharing), [Oliver](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RCgfEVptVFtpShzo-dnMybVtQZe_ldxOzICHbIb0mkk/edit?usp=sharing)

[ _2:30 P.M._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gHXnnZR8tA)

Accumula Town

There was a small grocery mart they found that had a decent enough stock to it.

"Buying snacks is wasting money." Oliver chided as Typhon threw a bag of chips into the basket.

"I pulled some of my money into this too, so let me buy what I want. Get off my dick." Typhon was holding a make-shift baggie of ice to his eye. Entering the checkout line, Typhon recognized the familiar sight of a grey hoodie at the front of the line. As Mishi was getting his purchases, he froze when he also recognized Typhon. The two shared a slow glance, before Mishi ended it with a middle finger and walked out.

"Shithead." Typhon said under his breath, grabbing his wallet.

"So why didn't _you_ do anything?" she asked him as they made their way out.

"Only if you want us to get arrested by small town cops."

"Us? It'd just be you brawling in there. I'd just leave your ass behind."

"With my chips?" Typhon almost hit her on the shoulder before she glared at him, "... Wait, what... what's...?"

They had to stop with the huge crowd blocking their way.

"What the hell is going on, huh..." Typhon said, trying to see what was happening up ahead.

Oliver meanwhile spotted a familiar blonde head near another edge of the crowd, looking right at them, "We should go. The mafia guys are here and who knows what the _fuck_ they're planning." she grabbed his arm, trying to drag him out, but the crowd was making it hard to by blocking every way out. It cleared out towards the middle of the plaza where Typhon could see a man with a white beard wearing an equally white suit.

"Ladies and gentleman... our country has gotten out of control. Mafias are controlling our streets, our towns, our cities-- who is saving us in such desperate times? Is the _law enforcement_ doing anything?"

A _'FUCK NO'_ resounded in the background, followed by mummers of agreement.

"I understand your frustrations... please, I inquire, if you are as concerned about this country as we are, subscribe to our newsletter."

Typhon scoffed, "Really? All this to advertise your newsletter? Shithead." he didn't notice that Oliver tensed up.

"I _promise_ ," the man continued, "you'll be helping the effort to stop this menace. We will get our region back!"

Finally the crowd broke up, some people stepped forward to sign up for the newsletter. Typhon approached, still somewhat curious as to what kind of newsletter required a speech for. Probably some sort of scam.

The man looked at him, "I'm sorry, but we've ran out."

Typhon scowled, "Fuck you too, old man." he turned on his heel, joining Oliver who was talking to a very... particular individual. Their clothes looked rough, and on their head looked to be an actual, skinned animal covering their face, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Oliver elbowed him, whispering, "If you were smart you'd..."

"Call me Elijah," they quickly interjected, coming forward, "I find you interesting. Very very interesting." Elijah side-stepped, circling around Typhon and Oliver.

"Look, weird animal skin dude, if you don't have anything important to say then fuck off. We have shit to do." Typhon tried to make his way away from them, only to be stopped by several armed individuals.

"I'm curious." Elijah said from behind them, "Both of you are new at this... I can tell... And I want to know..."

"Know _what_?" Typhon turned around, agitated.

"I want to know how well you can do. Please..." they stepped forward, " _Allow me to test you._ "

Typhon reached for his chain link, only for Elijah to shake his head, "No. I want Oliver."

"What?" several masked individuals held Typhon back while Oliver was dragged forward, surrounding them in a circle with guns drawn.

"No worry. Don't worry. They won't shoot if you don't try to get away."

"How kind of you." Oliver grit her teeth, "How about I beat you to a pulp as thanks?"

"You may, as soon as you put on your masks. You _have_ to put on the masks."

"Fine. Whatever’s your fetish." Oliver put on her dog mask. Typhon did the same, even if he didn't see the point of it if he wasn't even getting involved in this dumb fight.

She was let go, and they stood in the circle, walking around each other.

"Feel free to start whenever you're re-" Oliver started with a swift punch to Elijah's face, knocking him down.

"Ah, I see, very eager! That's good! Very good!" Elijah hopped back up on his feet, "But I have to make sure you're good enough!" he rushed forward, surging with a claw across Oliver's chest, ripping her shirt. Oliver cried out, stumbling back and feeling the blood run down her chest, the wound hot from pain. She didn't have a moment to spare before Elijah came forward again, continually landing scratches on her body.

"Come on, come on now!" Elijah hopped from foot to foot, "I don't want to have to put this dog to sleep."

Oliver looked back. She was trapped, no escape for her. There were scratches all over her from Elijah's claws, and it hurt like hell. Elijah came forward again, aiming to claw her head, and in a sudden motion she ducked down, punching him hard in the stomach. Elijah was thrown to the ground, coughing blood and rolling over. When he didn't move for awhile, Oliver briefly wondered if she might have killed him, but no, he stood up eventually. Oliver readied herself for round two when he held his hand up.

"No... this is enough. I know you're ready now." Elijah stood up, adjusting the wild cat head he was wearing.  

"Wait... are you," she was breathing heavily, bleeding all over thanks to the scratches that littered her body, "Are _you_ the fuckers who got me into this?!"

Elijah nodded, looking at Typhon, "You found a good dog. Please don't disappoint everyone."

"Fucking talk to me asshole! You--" Oliver collapsed onto the ground.

As Elijah disappeared, Typhon was finally let go. He pulled on his chain. He wanted a turn at beating his shit in. They pushed him back, pointing their guns at him.

"You are lucky I am merciful, Viper. Shouldn't you take care of your dog?"

"Don't fucking call me that..." Oliver mumbled, slowly getting herself up.

"Go fuck yourself." Typhon spat, going to Oliver and throwing her arm over his shoulder. She hissed at the pain.

"Keep up the good work." Elijah said, throwing some money down at Typhon's feet.

As Elijah and his posse disappeared, Typhon threw off his mask and hers.

"We have to go after them..." Oliver said, still glaring at what were now blurry figures to her.

"Yeah, no. You're bleeding like-- fuck, you're getting blood on my jacket." Typhon said, dragging her off, trying to find somewhere to patch up her wounds.

Not at all did they notice Lech, watching them walk off, "I apologize Mishi... you were right. They are agents of fifty blessings," he paused as Mishi yelled into the phone, "No, no, I can't finish them off now-- many of the group members are still close by and doing so risks putting lead into me. Do you really want that for your dear friend Lech, Mishi?" another pause, "Ah, fuck you too. But don't worry. I will arrange for us to take care of this hornets nest before it grows any further."


	6. Sharp Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party: [Typhon](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ndyzdAU29FbW77at0wpPiSszIgYR3KOHhYvisNn1AW4/edit?usp=sharing), [Oliver](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RCgfEVptVFtpShzo-dnMybVtQZe_ldxOzICHbIb0mkk/edit?usp=sharing)

[**April 24th,** _9:00 A.M._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU-DfRSFWbA)

Accumula Town

Oliver groaned, sitting up. She hissed at her injuries stinging, before realizing that she had bandages all over her, mainly her arms as that's what got the brunt of her scratches. She also realized that she was sitting up on a bed, slightly squeaking from her weight. 

"About time you got up." Typhon commented, not looking away from a small TV. 

"How long have I been... out?" Oliver slowly got up, finding her jacket hanging on a chair. 

"Awhile." 

"Oh, wow," Oliver rolled her eyes, "Thanks, dibshit." 

"Is that what you say to the guy who patched your ass up?" Typhon turned off the TV, "Anyways, we gotta get going. Checkout is at ten." 

"Wait, you  _ didn't _ take me to a hospital?" 

"They'd ask too many questions. That's why I bought a motel room for the night and fixed you up with the bandages we bought--" 

" _ I _ bought." Oliver corrected, "If it were up to you we'd just have junk food. And fuck, look at this thing... that shitbag fucked up my jacket." 

"Mine got some of your blood on it."

"And  _ mine's  _ ripped to shit." 

"I mean, aren't ripped up jackets kind of in now?"

"Shut up, dibshit." 

They carefully made their way through town, Oliver suspiciously looking at every corner and alleyway, "Are those... people that surrounded us yesterday gone?"

"Yeah, I think so." Typhon kept moving, "I don't mind doing round two if weird animal head guy wants to 'test' me too." 

"They're the ones..." Oliver stared at her hands, "They're the ones responsible for getting me  _ into _ this." she tightened them into fists, "So if I see them again, I'm gonna demand I want  _ out _ of this." 

"Aw, you wanna leave me already?" Typhon teased. 

"Distinctly, yes." 

_ 9:30 A.M. _

Route 2

Route 2 was another scenic route that still had a lot of wildlife to it. 

"From what I remember... this route also has a lot of muggers to it too." Oliver commented, "But a back-road like this is probably safer for us than taking one of the main roads, at least in terms of meeting anyone who'd want our ass, like the cops." 

"Oh, really? Sweet. More people I can hit with my chain." Typhon's hand brushed by where he kept his chain link.

"Is violence the only thing on your mind?" Oliver asked. 

"What, it's not on yours?" 

Oliver didn't answer. 

Typhon's xtransciever began ringing again, and Typhon picked it up to another static screen. 

_ "Hello... a reminder to please pick up your food! You're really taking your time with this... how can you be so sure that you have so much of it on your side?" _ a click as the user on the other end hung up. 

"Get off my back, we're making our way there!" Typhon shoved the device back in his jacket. 

"Why bother answering that thing if all they do is threaten you to hurry up?" Oliver asked. 

"I dunno, they're the only people calling me." Typhon responded. 

"Wooow, that's kind of sad."

"Shut up." 

In the middle of their conversation, someone suddenly approached, intending to try and get a sneak attack on them, but Typhon retaliated by hitting back with his chain, "You were right when you said this route is swarming with muggers--" They hit just as hard, Typhon getting knocked to the ground before Oliver stepped in and punched them out cold. 

"God, you're gonna be so lost when I leave Typhon." Oliver said, rubbing her fist. 

"I could have handled that guy myself..." Typhon wiped the blood from his mouth. 

"Hey asshole, did you just beat up my boyfriend?!" a shrill voice screeched in the background. 

"Oh fuck." again Typhon retaliated with his chain, but upon trapping her hands and bringing her closer, she kicked him to the ground and began attacking him with her heels. Oliver interjected again by punching her unconscious too. 

"Like I said, you're gonna be so. Fucking.  _ Lost. _ "

"That's because..." Typhon slowly got up, dusting himself off, "you keep stepping in like you always gotta save me!" 

"Because I kind of do, dibshit!"

"If I could handle myself before I met you, why would I suddenly not be able to now, huh? You don't  _ know _ how many fight club tournaments I've won." 

"In your dopey little town-- but this is the real world Typhon, and here, people won't hesitate to kill you for the fuck of it."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Maybe you don't," Oliver said coldly, "You're always treating this like it's some sort of game."

"Hey, reminder that I  _ could _ have left you when you were bleeding out."  

"I kind of wish you did. Then you wouldn't be a fucking  _ thorn _ in my side now." 

In the corner of his eye, Typhon could see another person approaching them, "Oh, one of you fuckers wants to go for round three, huh?!" whipping his chain, he grabbed them, managing to get them in a choke-hold with him behind them. 

"Wait, Typhon!" 

"What?! I'm doing fine so you don't need to save me on this, bitch!"

"The  _ mask _ , Typhon!" 

"Huh?" 

Typhon looked down, realizing that they were wearing a latex mask, "Oh." Typhon let them go as they immediately started coughing and catching their breath. 

"Wh-what the  _ fuck?!" _ they yelled, waving their knife. 

"Hey, easy." Oliver held out her hands, "I don't wanna fight you, if you are what I think you are." 

"Really?! 'Cause I was told to go to you two, by these fuckin'  _ guys _ ," they gestured with their knife, "and I'm like 'sure, why not, my life is a huge ass mess already. Why the fuck not.' And then  _ you _ ," they pointed the knife at Typhon, "Try an'  _ fucking kill me _ ! So maybe that's what this is, both of ya try an' kill me, and I gotta go an' fight back!" 

"I don't think that's it." Oliver responded.. 

"An' what makes you say that?!" the masked person yelled, "I can't trust either of ya'!"

"Were you called to pick up food at a restaurant?" Typhon asked, keeping his distance, feeling lucky he wasn't stabbed. 

"Why does that matter?!" masked person said. 

"Yes or no?" Typhon continued. 

"... Yes." the masked person reluctantly answered. 

Typhon then brought out his mask, to which Oliver did the same. 

"Then I think we're all headed to the same place here." Typhon said. 

"Great first impression, dibshit." Oliver said. 

"Yeah," masked person finally took off their mask, revealing someone with mostly brown hair, with a white streak in the middle, "real great, dibshit." 

"For one, that's not my name--" Typhon tried to correct. 

"Might as well be." Oliver said. 

"Hey, I like you." new person said. Oliver smirked. 

"My  _ name _ ," Typhon said, trying again, "Is Typhon."

"And mine's Oliver." Oliver introduced herself. 

"Aight, so Oli," she pointed her knife at Oliver, "An' dibshit." she pointed at Typhon. 

"Not my name." 

"Whatever. Don' trust  _ dibshit _ much... but I do trust Oli here, so I guess one of ya's not so bad."

"What about you? What's your name?" Oliver asked. 

"Irina." she answered, stepping forward to shake Oliver's hand, "Oof, now that I look closer, someone  _ really _ dida' numbah on ya'." 

"Don't even get me started." 

"If I wasn't there she'd be fucked." Typhon quickly said, "And welcome to the team, Iri."

"Didn't say  _ you _ could call me a nickname." Irina glared at Typhon. 

"Yeah, Typhon, Iri didn't say you could call her a nickname." Oliver scolded. 

"You just fucking did!" Typhon said, exasperated. 

"Oli's cool so she can." Irina said, to which Oliver nodded at. 

Typhon just groaned in annoyance. If only he could go back in time and tell his past self that traveling with two babes was  _ not _ worth the fucking headache. 

[ **_NEW MASK OBTAINED_ ** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tGnfOvYFThYT9N98vYU_Q_KVQWpSbwdnwM_xqMMrJAM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
